Desert Sun
by musichick
Summary: This is a mimato folks so if u don't like that, don't read! ^_^ Umm...NEway...what happens when Izzy, Matt and Mimi are separated from the others and are lost in the middle of a desert?...^_~
1. Default Chapter Title

****

DESERT SUN

::rubs the back of her neck with her hand:: ehh…heheh… ::grins::.. ummm…sorry to those who are waiting for the next part to my story 'The Crest Of Unity" but this story is an idea I came up with while I was sleeping [yeah- that's right- all my ideas come to me while I'm unconscious!!! ^_^] and it just won't leave me alone; my brain kept nagging at me to write it so yeah…hope you like! K. some important notes:

one, I don't own digimon and I probably never will…unless my friend goes through with his threat to take over the world…#^_^#

two, the reason I had to write this story is cause I'm curious about the following; how is it, that the digidestined do ALL that walking through burning hot deserts, and never get dehydrated??? I mean, they're always complaining they're thirsty but you NEVER see them keeling over from lack of water! *ahem* NEway…that's the story behind this fic and once again I warn you this is mimato!!! Enjoy mes amie! =^_^=

Mimi tripped on a hidden rock in the hot, desert sand, but refrained from crying out- she knew Matt wouldn't be too impressed- everyone already thought of her as whiner, continually complaining…

She straightened up and removed her pink hat to fan her face; she wasn't feeling too well…

__

No the pink-crazy girl told herself sternly. _If they can do this, you can…_

She glanced up at Matt a few feet ahead of her. Even if she did complain, she had gotten better…she tried her best…but now particularly was not the time to whine even a small bit. She could see how tense Matt was and how troubled Izzy seemed. The three- along with their digimon- had been separated from the others the previous day during a fight with a new and dangerous digimon called Gurumon. Gurumon was a henchman of the darkmasters but he was so incredibly frightening he could have been a darkmaster himself! He was some sort of psychic digimon and had the ability to tele-port himself from one place to another…but not just himself…things around him too…and that was where the trouble had started…

**flashback**

"You puny digidestined! Prepare to be destroyed!" Gurumon growled. He looked a bit like Wizardmon but was clothed completely in black and his face was hideously distorted- almost like it had been badly burnt…

"Same goes for you Gurumon!" Tai yelled bravely, true to his crest of courage. "NOVABLAST!" MetalGreymon shouted at the same time that Weregarurumon used his wolf claw on the evil digimon.

"METEOR WING!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

The digimon each called out their own attack, all converging on Gurumon at the same time. The sky flashed brightly as they crashed together, causing the ground to rumble and shake violently. Dust and smoke rose high into the air, blinding everyone to such an extreme that they could see nothing. But they could still hear…

"Hahaha! FOOLS!" came the unmistakable voice of Gurumon. "You can't defeat me so easily! WHIRLPOOL!"

Suddenly a large wind kicked up, blowing the dust and smoke away. The sky darkened and began to twist and distort, forming a portal above them. They all watched with fear as the black hole sucked up everything within reach- including them!

"TK!" Matt called, frantically trying to sight his brother as he tumbled through the rift. There was a flash of pink and something slammed into him. It screamed.

"Mimi!" the blonde grabbed hold of her hand as she was tugged away by the vicious winds.

"Don't let go Matt!" she sobbed, holding onto him tightly. The rebel used all his strength to pull her towards him, wrapping his arms about her waist to keep her from flying away as they tumbled through the portal.

"Just hold on!" he yelled, watching the others spinning around them, calling out each other's names. One by one they lost sight of each other, the world getting darker and darker…spinning…

**end of flashback**

Mimi sighed. Matt, Palmon and herself had landed in the middle of a desert under the searing heat of the blazing sun. The only reason Palmon had landed with them was because she used her vines to grab hold of Mimi as she was flying past. They had found Gabumon a few minutes later buried under a hill of sand. The pink-crazy girl was glad to see Matt cheer up a bit at finding his digimon, but he was still unhappy for TK was nowhere to be found- which was why he was so tense in the first place. Past experience had taught the girl not to upset Matt in any way when he was worried about someone- namely TK or Gabumon…which was why she was trying not to complain…

But the heat…

She wiped a small film of sweat from her forehead; she wished she could have a drink…

__

No she told herself once again. _That comes under the category of whining…and Matt will just get annoyed with me…_

She watched Izzy chatter thoughtfully to Tentomon about how they had got there. He didn't seem to be fazed by the heat at all. She and Matt had found Izzy and Tentomon earlier in the day, which seemed to give the rebel some hope of finding TK.

The heat…

She shook herself, feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright, Mimi?" Palmon piped up. Matt turned to stare at them. She glanced in his direction quickly.

"Oh…I-I'm fine…just a little- I'm fine!" she covered up quickly. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her before turning his back on her and Palmon. She winced mentally as she realised she would have to be extra careful…when she and Matt had first landed in the desert, she had immediately complained about how hot it was- and he yelled at her. Mimi felt tears well in her eyes as she recalled his harsh words.

__

"My GOD is there EVER a time when you're NOT complaining?! I have news for you princess! There ain't a damn thing we can do about it so just shut-up already! You can either like it or lump it!"

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling a bit light-headed. Well she wasn't going to complain this time- not at all. If they could handle it, she could too…

She took a quick peek in his direction and felt her heart do a little dance in her chest. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what it was she was feeling…

Matt glanced back guiltily as Palmon asked Mimi if she was okay. She didn't look too good as far as he could tell…a bit pale…He was also sorry for the way he had treated her earlier- yelling at her like that. God, he didn't mean it- he was just worried about TK- and that high-pitched voice of hers was kinda annoying when she was complaining… but otherwise it sounded quite nice, it suited her sincere personality, for she really was kind…and pretty.

The rebel shook his head, trying to get all thoughts of her out of his mind…he didn't know when it had started but gradually he had begun to think about her more and more- and not as just a friend. He began to kick himself mentally for upsetting her. She hadn't cried but she had become extremely quiet- not like her usual loud, cheerful self.

"What's wrong Matt?" Gabumon startled him out of his reverie.

"Uhh…nothing…I was just uh…worried about TK, that's all" he said hurriedly. His digimon did not seem to believe him but decided to accept his answer- for now.

Mimi blinked. So…hot…Her throat was dry and she felt herself break out in a cold sweat. Strange…she was too hot before...The pink-crazy girl began to feel incredibly dizzy…she didn't feel…right…

"Matt…" she gasped.

"What now?!" the blonde sighed angrily, trying to cover up his feelings for her. As he turned around he immediately regretted reacting in such a way.

"Mimi!" he cried, catching her before she fell over. "Quick! Izzy!" the computer whiz snapped out of his thoughtful daydream and ran to Matt's side, their digimon crowding around them.

"Mimi!" Palmon cried, upset, attempting to shake her awake. The rebel pushed her back.

"Easy Palmon!" he sat down on the hot sand and pulled Mimi into his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Gabumon asked worriedly. Izzy brought a hand to his chin, pondering Mimi's symptoms.

"Hmmm…she would appear to be dehydrated…but I've never seen anyone as badly dehydrated as this" he gestured at the still form of the pretty girl.

"So what do we do?!" Matt said impatiently, worried about his friend.

"Well the main thing is to get some water into her to restore fluid balance…she'll need it to survive."

"What do you mean 'to survive'?!" the blonde was really worried now.

"All humans need water to function and carry out cerebral activities…without enough water, her body will shut down- if we don't find something for her to drink- and fast- I fear the consequences." Izzy said gravely.

Matt gazed down at the unconscious form in his arms.

"Damn" he muttered. "I'm sorry Mimi…"

::yawns:: ehhh…I guess this is gonna become another looongggg story! ::grins:: What do ya think so far? Should I continue it or trash it? ^_^

****


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

DESERT SUN: Part 2

::blinks:: wow…people like this story…I'm truly flattered! ^_^ Well, thanx to all those good reviews [I LUV U GUYS!!!!] I continued the story. Hope you like this part and um…a couple of important notes: The new digimon in this story are ones I made up and I just need to give u some background information…the names of them are the names of mythical nymphs in Greek mythology. Here's a list of what each of them represent:

Naiad= nymph of fresh water. Dryad= forest nymph. Oread= mountain type. Napaea= nymphs of the valley…oh and ah, their appearances are my own imaginative designs! ^_^

K? Now that's sorted; I don't own Digimon…except in my own twisted reality. ^_~ To those who asked for it, I hope u like this part!:

Matt ran his fingers through the long, honey coloured hair that flowed about Mimi's shoulders, wishing her awake.

"But…there's no water out here…" the blonde said slowly, dreading what he knew was coming next.

"Then there's…nothing…we can…do…" Izzy trailed off, not wanting to think about what would become of the guardian of sincerity.

The rebel blinked back the tears forming in his eyes and raised his head angrily to the sky.

"Goddamn this is all your fault Gurumon! All your fault!" he screamed to the sky and Izzy and the digimon remained in silent shock. Palmon began crying uncontrollably and Gabumon and Tentomon looked sadly down at the ground. The computer whiz stared down at the burning hot desert sand too, lost in contemplative thought.

Matt rested his chin on Mimi's head, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other balled tightly into a clenched fist.

"I'll get you Gurumon! If it's the last thing I do!" he cried out again and suddenly a stinging sand wind arose, blowing wildly around them. They all closed their eyes tightly and waited for it to die down, but instead it got stronger. Matt squinted through the blizzard of sand and watched as it developed into the recognizable figure of a beautiful girl. Just as suddenly as the wind had come, it disappeared and the two boys and the digimon all raised their heads to find themselves staring into the eyes of a golden-coloured digimon.

"Who…are you?" Izzy asked, voicing the question going through everyone's minds. The female digimon did not answer but stared at them with curiosity. They did the same, scrutinizing the girl. Her skin was so bronzed it looked gold in colour and her hair was a fiery red. She wore a coconut-type bra and a skirt of what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of large cactus needles _[A/N think of Togemon's needle spray!^_^] _sewn together. The two teenagers and the digimon stared at her, mouths agape. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Are you enemies of Gurumon?" she inquired.

"What?" Matt was puzzled by her random question.

"Just answer me! Are you, or are you not, enemies of Gurumon and the dark masters?" she said slowly and deliberately. Izzy debated what to do for a moment.

"Yes- we are enemies of Gurumon and the dark masters" he stated confidently. She smiled in what seemed to be relief, then blinked in surprise as she caught sight of the computer whiz's crest.

"Are you…the digidestined?"

The little group was surprised by her apparent knowledge of them.

"Uh…yeah…we are…but, we're not all here…" Matt said, watching her as her gaze shifted to the unconscious girl lying in his arms.

"What is wrong with the girl digidestined?"

"She is dehydrated." Izzy answered in a short, clipped tones, feeling anxious. The female digimon remained silent for a few moments.

"Queen Dryadamon will be pleased that I have found you." She stated cheerfully.

"Who?" both Matt and Izzy questioned at the same time, but the digimon would say no more on the subject as she stared at Mimi.

"Your friend needs help…"

"She needs water!" Tentomon corrected and she smiled again.

"Well then water she will have!" before any of them could question her further she clapped her hands above her head and a second sandstorm rose up around them. They closed their eyes against the stinging sand and Matt held onto Mimi tightly as he slowly felt himself drifting from consciousness.

Matt blinked and groaned as he came to on the cold grassy ground.

__

Wait a second…GRASS?!

The blonde sat up and shook himself, feeling a thick layer of sand fall from his body. Looking around, he realised he was no longer in the desert but in a cool, dark forest. 

He heard giggling nearby. The rebel jumped to his feet.

"Who's there?!" he demanded to know. The giggling grew louder. He gazed around and noticed the digimon and Izzy lying unconscious on the ground near him…but Mimi was nowhere to be found. Matt looked up and was startled to see a few pairs of glowing eyes in between some trees. He whirled around as he heard more giggling from behind and noticed many more pairs of glowing eyes in the dark forest.

"Uhhh…" suddenly Izzy and the digimon began to wake up. As they slowly came to their senses they all jumped to their feet, curious as to where they were.

"Matt?" Gabumon questioned, coming over to stand by his side. 

Another bout of girlish giggling. Gabumon stood in a fighting stance before Matt as did Tentomon before Izzy.

"Where's Mimi?!" Palmon screeched.

"Shhh!" they all hissed at her, gaining another chorus of giggling from their invisible opponents.

"Enough already!" Matt shouted. "Come out and face us!"

The giggling stopped and slowly the pairs of eyes became human-like girls as a dozen of pixie-like digimon crept towards them, all smiling mischievously.

"What on earth???" Izzy gazed around at the female clan of digimon surrounding them. They sort of resembled Napaeamon but had dark green hair and wore artfully woven bras made out of flax. Their skirts were created out of giant leaves, coming to their knees, and this time their skin was a tanned brown in colour; like the earth. Suddenly a few more jumped down from the trees around them, fluttering to the ground using a double set of leafy wings _[A/N think of Lillymon's wings!]_.

Matt didn't think he could take anymore.

"Who are you and where's Mimi?!" he demanded to know. All the fairy-like digimon giggled again before one jumped in front of them, landing gracefully at their feet.

"We are the Drimons of the forest." She gestured at their surroundings. "The girl you speak of is being attended to by Queen Dryadamon and her Drimon assistants."

"Hmmm…wait a second…is this Queen Dryadamon by any chance a fully digivolved version of all of you?" Izzy spoke, trying to shed some light on the happenings. They all nodded and another one pushed her way through the crowd.

"We'll take you to her and your friend!" she sang happily. The rest of her clan chirped their agreement like a chorus of birds and suddenly Matt, Izzy and the three digimon were lifted high into the air.

"Hey!" the rebel cried out in surprise and the Drimons began to giggle again, flying him along at top speed, barely missing low hanging branches.

"Where are you taking ussssss" Izzy yelled alongside the cries of the others. But it was no use, the Drimons were already on their way.

"Wahhhomphhhh!" Matt was dropped to the ground as were his other friends; he glanced up as he heard one of the Drimons speak.

"They are awake M'Lady!" he followed the digimon's gaze to find himself staring at a larger version of the Drimons, wearing a long, leafy cape and flower wreath on her head like a crown.

"Thank-you, you may take your leave girls" she gestured at them and they giggled again, flying and running off in the direction they had come. Some remained behind, rushing about doing some kind of chores.

"Mimi!" Palmon cried joyfully and Matt scrambled to his feet, following the plant digimon to the unconscious girl's side. Dryadamon held them back. Izzy, Gabumon and Tentomon came up to join them.

"Hush now…she will be fine. Naiadmon is creating a soothing herbal drink as we speak"

"Huh?" Matt was feeling as confused as ever. Queen Dryadamon smiled and gestured at some wooden seats in front of her throne of flowers and branches.

"Come…sit…we have much to discuss" she pushed them towards the seats. The rebel glanced back at Mimi once more.

"Do not worry…she is in good hands" the digimon assured him again and the digidestined and their digimon reluctantly sat down in front of the nymph. She cleared her throat.

"I am told that you are the digidestined?" she started. They nodded and Izzy began to speak.

"Yes we are but there are some of us missing…we were attacked by Gurumon and he split us apart."

Suddenly the digimon looked very troubled.

"Hmmm…Gurumon has split you up, huh? Well, we shall have to do something about that…." She said, her voice filled with spite. Izzy suddenly recalled something Napaeamon had told them.

"Wait a second, are you all enemies of Gurumon?"

She nodded. "Yes- and of the dark-masters" she continued hatefully. She giggled much like the Drimons as she spotted their confusion and curiosity.

"Let me explain. I am a nymph digimon, one of the many nymphs who are guardians of the digiworld…" she stopped and watched their expressions. They all seemed quite intent on her story.

"Each of us nymphs care for a part of the nature of the digiworld. For example, Naiadmon is a nymph of the water… Napaeamon told me your friend was dehydrated so what's better for that girl digidestined than to be taken care of by a water spirit, no?" when they remained silent she smiled and continued.

"Anyway, when the dark-masters formed Spiral Mountain they of course had to gain complete control of the nature around them…and what better way to do it than destroy us?!" her eyes flashed briefly and suddenly things began to make sense for Izzy.

"So…let me guess…Gurumon was the one who chased you out of your homes?" he asked. She nodded. 

"Yes…but he meant to destroy us, not just chase us away…which is why we formed this place" she gestured at their surroundings. "It is a haven for us nymph digimon…you see, it is invisible to the outside world. Our friend Piximon taught us the art of creating illusion barriers…and the first barrier is the one through the desert you were crossing." Izzy, Matt and the digimon were startled by her story, but there was still more to come.

"Napaeamon is in charge of patrolling the perimeter and heard you…" she pointed at Matt "…say how much you hated Gurumon. And of course, any enemy of our enemy is our friend" she finished triumphantly. They all remained silent for a few moments.

"So…why…did you bring us here?" Matt asked, still feeling a bit confused. She looked sad for a few moments.

"When Napaeamon told me you were the digidestined, I knew you were our salvation. You see, we shall not be free until Gurumon has been destroyed…he is the one intent on killing us all" she said gravely. "And I was hoping, that you would help us defeat him" Matt frowned for a few moments and then spoke slowly.

"Well, we would help you, but…we need the others…"

"Others?" she questioned.

"Yes, we told you before…there are five more of us…three guys and two girls…" he trailed off. Izzy continued for him.

"We need them too or we will be unable to defeat Gurumon."

"Hmmm…this is disturbing news…" Queen Dryadamon thought aloud. "I shall see what I can do…"

"Queen Dryadamon!" a young Drimon interrupted. "Lady Naiadmon's Nimons have brought the girl digidestin's drink."

The female digimon smiled, forgetting the teenage boys for a second. She rose gracefully to her feet and proceeded to Mimi's side. Matt got to his feet and followed the digimon queen, peering worriedly over her shoulder as she took the cold liquid from the Drimon and raised it to his love's lips. She stopped, watching him in amusement, then her expression changed as she realised what was going on.

"Here." She passed the bowl to Matt, who took it with surprise. "You can attend to her needs better than any of us."

"Huh?" the blonde tried to question her but she was already walking away, pushing the digimon and Izzy along in front of her.

"Come…let me show you a place you can sleep…"

The rebel watched them leave with curiosity before turning back to Mimi. He felt his heart twist in his chest as he watched her sleeping. She looked so beautiful in such a peaceful state…

Suddenly he realised he was holding the bowl of medicinal water that Mimi was supposed to drink. He then realised what Queen Dryadamon wanted him to do. 

Sitting down on the edge of the wooden table she was lying on, he felt his heart race as he pulled her into a sitting position, her head resting against his chest. He slowly brought the potion to her soft, petal-coloured lips and let it drip bit by bit down her throat. The blonde watched in amazement as he felt her move slightly and soon she began to slowly drink the liquid by herself. Mimi drank it hungrily, her body aching for the much-needed water.

"Hey…easy Mimi…" Matt whispered, smiling as he took the bowl away and watched the pink-crazy girl's eyes flutter open.

"M-Matt?" she said softly, her voice silky and heavy, making him shiver.

"I…I'm sorry…" she said sadly and he watched with surprise and guilt as her eyes flood with tears.

"What for?"

Mimi did not answer, but instead closed her eyes as sleep washed over her body.

"So…tired…" 

Matt smiled to himself and laid her back down on the temporary bed, watching her as she drifted into a dreamless slumber. He then frowned.

__

She was sorry? But…for what?

He glanced back at her as he walked off in the direction the others had gone. Maybe that desert sun had affected her more than he thought…

::yawns a second time:: maaaan I'm staying up late to write this stuff! Ummm…sorry there wasn't much stuff worth reading in this part…the next chapter gets a LOT better!!! ^_~ I just had to explain a few things, get the plot sorted out y'know…Well, hope u guys liked this part! If you still like this fic then I guess I'll see ya in the next part. OH! And ah, sorry to Jehana and Jade! I AM working on the next part of 'The Crest Of Unity'!!!! I promise I'll get it out by the end of the week! ::crosses fingers:: ehhhh…heheh…#^_^#

****


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

DESERT SUN: Part 3

Okay Jehana! Here is the next part for you, and all the others that asked for it! ::grins:: I don't know what else to say so ummm….on with the show??? ^_^ Oh! BTW, I don't write hentai okay?!!! I am prone to being 'sifty' and suggestive sometimes- I may even hint at it- but I'll probably never come right out and write that sort of thing…for everyone's sakes really…^_^ Well, hope you like this part!

Matt leaned back against a nearby tree and watched the sun tentatively touch the edge of the horizon, it's golden light embossing the sky. The sun would be setting soon…

He turned his head as he heard some nearby Drimons giggling over some comment one had made. They were crowded around Gabumon, patting and stroking his fur. The blonde attempted to hold back his laughter as he watched his digimon struggle to get away from the nymphs' curious hands.

"Maatttt!" 

The rebel grinned and shook his head, pretending to be angry.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" he yelled at the Drimons, startling them to such an extreme they scattered in all directions, still giggling furiously. Gabumon ran over and sat down, exhausted, next to him.

"Thanks Matt!"

"No problem man…" the blonde's voice cracked with restrained laughter.

"Hey! That wasn't funny…"

"Heh…ahhh…no. No it wasn't…" Matt had finally managed to calm down but was still smiling to himself.

__

Mimi would be laughing her head off…he thought, grinning. His face then fell._ Mimi…_

"Are you alright Matt?" Gabumon asked. The blonde sighed. His digimon was very well tuned into his moods and emotions…

"I'm fine Gabumon-I'm just…I'm fine." He assured his digimon quickly. His digital friend seemed to be on the verge of asking him something when they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Waahh! Hey! Leave my wings alone!"

"That sounds like Tentomon!" Gabumon said, startled.

"Hmmm…I think those Drimon have found a new victim!" Matt faked a smile, relieved to get off the subject of his feelings…particularly since he wasn't sure what he was feeling in the first place…especially towards Mimi…

He snapped out of his daydream as Gabumon began to speak.

"I better go check on him then…" his digimon sighed. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Matt waved him off. "Yeah…I'm fine- while you're doing that I suppose I'll go check on Mimi…" he trailed off, trying to sound indifferent. But it didn't get passed his friend. Gabumon raised a brow.

"Okay…"

"AHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gabumon glanced up worriedly as he heard Tentomon call out again.

"Bye Matt!" his digimon called out and the blonde shook his head as he watched his friend run off into the dark forest. He sighed and pulled himself to his feet, wandering off in the opposite direction, towards Queen Dryadamon's throne, where he knew Mimi was being attended to. He wished she would wake up for she had been asleep all day- which he could understand- but he wanted to ask her what she meant when she said she was 'sorry'…

As he neared her makeshift bed he noticed she was still sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb her, he stopped a short distance away and made himself comfortable at the base of another tree. Pulling out his harmonica he glanced over at her briefly, secretly hoping she might wake up at the sound of music. Matt hesitated for a moment as he debated what to play. His sub-conscious settled for an old love song he knew well and without a second thought, he pressed his lips to his cherished instrument.

__

He stroked her hair gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"I love you, dear Princess"

Mimi glanced into the eyes of her prince, who looked remarkably like another she knew with blonde hair and night-blue eyes…

"And I love you!" she replied softly and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers, but instead of receiving the awaited kiss he pulled away and pulled out a harmonica. Mimi watched in confusion.

"Wha-" suddenly he began to play a beautiful melody and the pink-crazy girl felt herself become immersed in the music. She watched sadly as her blonde prince began to fade away in a mist.

"Wait!" she called after him. "I love you Matt!!!"

"I…Love you…Matt" she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes, blinking dazedly as she stared up into the slowly darkening sky, purple-red in colour between the treetops. Mimi gasped as she recalled what she had been dreaming…_What on earth was she dreaming about MATT for? Did she…like him?_

Suddenly she realised a harmonica that had been playing had fallen silent. She turned her head and blushed slightly as the one she had been thinking about walked towards her. He stopped at the edge of her bed and stood there awkwardly. He seemed nervous…_Nah…Matt?! NERVOUS?! _Mimi dismissed the thought. The sincere girl tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy, bringing a hand to her forehead in an attempt to calm the throbbing sensation.

"Hey…take it easy Mimi…you were dehydrated." She watched hazily as he handed her a bowl of some kind filled with what appeared to be something to drink.

"Here…drink this" he said gently. _Matt was being NICE to her? Not that she was complaining…_

Mimi weakly reached for it but moaned slightly as her headache worsened. She returned her hand to her forehead.

"Here..l-let me help…" Matt whispered, his voice shaking as he once again sat on the bed and slowly put an arm around Mimi. She tensed briefly before relaxing against his supportive hand and let him bring the liquid to her lips.

The blonde attempted to steady his other hand as he gradually let the medicinal water drip down her throat. _God she was beautiful…_

He swallowed and pulled the bowl away as Mimi finished drinking. She sighed and sat up of her own accord, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Matt pulled his arm away, feeling slightly disappointed. _What was he expecting anyway?!!_

She swung her legs off the side of the bed, obviously wanting to get up. Without thinking, Matt grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" he asked. She looked up at him with surprise. _He was worried about her?! _She felt her heart flutter at the thought of him caring about her and smiled.

"I'll be fine" she said and slipped off the bed-bench, her feet falling with a soft thud to the grassy ground. She blinked as she felt her world spin slightly and stumbled forward. She tripped and felt herself falling to the forest floor when Matt jumped in front of her and grabbed her about the waist. Her arms naturally circled his neck in response and because of the position she was in, she found she had to lean against him for support. She glanced up into azure eyes and felt her face grow hot. Matt blushed faintly too as he held the pink-crazy girl close to him, so close in fact he could feel every curve in her body pressed against him, her heart beating with his.

"EXCELLENT!" a voice called out and the two jumped apart, Mimi sitting back down on the edge of bed, waiting for her head to stop spinning. "You are awake!"

They both turned to look at the source of the noise and locked eyes with Queen Dryadamon.

"Who…are you?" Mimi asked with surprise. The digimon waved a hand in the air, dismissing her question.

"All will be explained in time my dear, but now it is time to celebrate!"

"What?" Matt and Mimi asked at the same time.

"You are lucky to have woken up when you did, Mimi" the queen continued. "For tonight we shall be celebrating not only your arrival but so it will be the Summer Solstice!" she threw her hands up in the air in excitement and suddenly a couple of dozen Drimon appeared from between the trees, giggling joyfully.

"What the…" Matt looked around.

"Summer Solstice?" Mimi asked as she gazed around at the fairy-like digimon.

"Yes. The Summer Solstice" a voice said from behind Queen Dryadamon. The nymph queen moved out of the way to reveal Izzy and their digimon.

"Mimi!" Palmon cried and raced towards her human counterpart.

"Palmon!" the pink-crazy girl squealed with just as much passion and hugged her digimon tightly as she jumped into her arms.

"Good to see you are feeling better, Mimi" Izzy acknowledged along with Tentomon and Gabumon. The latter went to stand next to Matt, watching him with suspicion. The blonde tore his gaze away from Mimi to look at his friend.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at Mimi?" his digimon asked, startling him.

"I wasn't staring at her!" he whispered fiercely. _Or was he? And why was he whispering?!!_

He shook his head and turned to look at Izzy, trying to keep in control of his emotions. Was it really that obvious?

"Ahhhh…so what's with this Summer Solstice thing?" he started, switching subjects. Mimi and Palmon quieted down to hear the computer whiz's response.

"The Summer Solstice is when the sun is at it's highest point and is the longest day of the year" Izzy began to explain. "It is also a time of year celebrated by ancient civilizations with their unique traditions to mark the summer season" he pulled out his laptop and began typing away furiously on it. "But the thing is, the sun during the solstice should be at it's furthest from the celestial equator…yet here in the digital world, it is incredibly close…Hey!" the young scientific genius was stopped in mid-sentence as a Drimon nicked off with his laptop.

"Give that back!"

Mimi giggled and Matt glanced over at her, loving the way her laugh tinkled like silver wind chimes. Almost as if she could sense him watching her, she turned her head to look at him, causing him to blush faintly and turn away quickly. The moment was broken as Queen Dryadamon's voice danced on the air, her laugh loud and excited. Their eyes were drawn back to the tug-of-war between Izzy and a Drimon over the laptop. Another young nymph lifted the boy into the air, causing him to lose his grip. The Drimon immediately flew off with the laptop.

"I am sorry Izzy but one is not permitted to work during the nymph festival of the Summer Solstice!" she began, grinning madly. She gestured to the other Drimons who immediately surrounded each of the three humans and their digimon. "Come! There is much preparation to do! For we must get you all cleaned up- you cannot be permitted to join the feast in your conditions!" she gestured at their dirty clothes and scruffy appearances. Suddenly they were all lifted up by the Drimons, separating both humans and digimon alike.

"Hey- what are you doing?!"

"Where are you taking me?!"

"What did you do with my laptop?!"

"I want to go with Mimi!" Palmon was the last one to be heard as they were all flown off in different directions. As they each disappeared between the trees they could hear Queen Dryadamon laughing loudly.

"Do not fret- my Drimons and Lady Naiadmon's Nimons are just going to prepare you all for the festival…enjoy yourselves!"

"Waahahhhoooomph!" Matt was dropped a second time by the Drimons, but this time his friends were nowhere in sight and he was on the edge of a river bank. The Drimons landed gracefully on either side of him and giggled.

"Well?" the blonde prompted them, wondering what was going to happen next. All he received as an answer was the usual reply of giggling. He sighed.

"Y'know that giggling is very annoyi- WAAAHH!" he scrambled backward as six figures emerged from the water with a loud splash. They all pulled themselves up and sat on the edge of the riverbank, eyeing the rebel.

"Uh…who are you guys-I mean girls…?" Matt started. The Drimons giggled but the newcomers remained silent, smiling mischievously. He stared back at them, taking in their appearances. They were all dressed the same in calm-shell bras and seaweed skirts. Their hair was a long shimmering blue, sparkling in the remaining sunlight, and their skin was a pale, silver-blue in colour. One of them began to speak, causing the Drimons to fall silent.

"We are the Nimons of the water…" she stopped speaking to him and addressed the Drimons behind him. "Lady Naiadmon will see him now"

The others all nodded and the Nimons slipped back into the water, disappearing beneath the surface. Before he could say anything, Matt was lifted back up into the air by the Drimons and flown over the water.

"Hey! Where are you taking MEEEEE!"

He looked straight ahead and caught sight of a large waterfall- the Drimons flying straight towards it.

"Hey! Look out for the waterfall!" the Drimons giggled and zoomed towards the rushing water. Suddenly they veered sharply to the right and then to the left, slipping in behind the waterfall and into darkness.

Matt could see nothing for a few moments but then the light brightened as they flew into an enormous room. He glanced around and noticed Izzy suddenly disappearing to the left through another entrance. All he could hear were the computer whiz's protests as many Nimons and a few Drimons dragged him, struggling, from the room. Suddenly the Drimons carrying him dropped him a third time, but he was prepared for it and landed on his feet, stumbling slightly. The blonde glanced up at them with annoyance as they landed a few feet behind him. They giggled again and he rolled his eyes, turning to take in his surroundings.

He was in a huge cave of some sort- and it was a breath-taking sight. There were rivers crossing all over the place, small waterfalls falling down around him, the sound echoing off the rock walls like chimes. It was really…beautiful…that was the only word he could think of to describe it. 

Suddenly the Drimons behind him bowed and Matt followed their gaze to a throne at the end of a path in front of him. The fairy-digimon nudged him forward and the blonde slowly walked along the path, crystal-clear water swelling up to the edges of the bridge. As he reached the end he stood in front of the throne, staring up at the figure upon it in confusion. Then he realised who it was. Lady Naiadmon. She was similar in appearance to her Nimons but she was a much larger, adult version of them. She wore long, flowing blue and silver material that seemed to act almost exactly like water, shimmering against her skin and creating small waves. In her incredibly long hair she wore a crown made of shells and Matt was left speechless as he stared at her in awe. She smiled disarmingly, before rising from her thrown and coming to stand in front of him. The rebel was wondering what she was up to as she reached out and held his chin in a cool, slender hand. She turned his face gently from left to right.

"Hmmm….good complexion…." She let go and took a small tuft of hair between her fingers.

"Ugh! But the hair definitely needs a good wash…good lord! What do you put in it?!" she gasped and Matt pushed her hand away.

"Hey! Watch the hair!…I put gel in it." he finished by answering her question. She frowned.

"And no doubt a gel FULL of potentially harmful chemicals…your hair feels like straw!" she continued, shaking her head. "Do you ever wash it?! This is worse than that belonging to the boy Izzy!" she said, referring to the red hair of the computer whiz. Matt scowled.

"Oh yeah, I wash it every day! There are showers all over the place in digiworld!" he said sarcastically. Lady Naiadmon and the Nimons and Drimons present were too stunned to say anything. The younger nymphs were afraid of what their leader's reaction would be, but suddenly she smiled and laughed.

"Point taken…but we shall still have to do something about that hair of yours...and as for the rest of you, you need a good scrubbing! Girls?!"

Before Matt could say another word the Nimons and Drimons carried him away through another passageway. As he disappeared into the darkness he caught Lady Naiadmon's last words.

"I have one more human to see, maybe that girl will be more obliging!…and cleaner too!!!!" she laughed and the blonde frowned, although no-one could see it in the darkness as he was dragged away by the younger nymphs.

"HEY!" Matt was raised into the air by his legs as the Nimons and Drimon carried him outside. As he glanced around at his upside-down surroundings, he realised he was in some sort of enclosed clearing. The large cave he had been in was actually inside a gigantic rock face that spread across to his left. A small waterfall fell down its side into a lake the Nimons carrying him had dived into. At the edge of the water was a thick forest of trees that acted like a fence around the area he was in. Suddenly he was flown over the water and a Nimon surfaced below him. She grabbed hold of his green top and pulled it over his head.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" he struggled but the Drimons just giggled and turned him upright again. Just as the Nimon before had taken his top, two more surfaced beneath him and pulled off his shoes. He kicked out but they just dove under the water with his footgear, disappearing into the deep blue lake. He glanced around, hoping to find some sign of his shoes and green top. He sighed when he could find none and then gasped as he felt something fiddling with the zip on his pants. He looked down to see another Nimon struggling with the zipper. He tried to kick out but another two Nimons appeared and held his legs down. All of a sudden he heard the dreaded sound of his fly coming undone and the nymphs pulled his jeans down to his ankles, tugging them off with his socks and disappearing the same way as the others had with his clothes. He yelled angrily.

"Give those back!" he cried and suddenly the Drimons holding him up in the air giggled, dropping him into the water. His yell was muffled as the lake engulfed him in clean, spring water. Matt gasped as he resurfaced, his hair wet and sticking to his face but mostly still in his usual hairstyle. He glanced around for any sign of the nymphs but the Drimons were gone. He then felt a tug at his waist and realised his underwear was gone too. Bubbles surfaced around him as the Nimons laughed underwater and made off with the last of his clothes.

__

Great. Just great. He thought to himself. Now he was naked in the middle of a lake with no clothes- god only knew when he would see them again- and he had no idea where he was. Suddenly a Nimon surfaced next to the high stone wall, near the waterfall that cascaded down over an overhanging rock face. She beckoned to him and he sighed, realising he really had no choice but to follow her.

He swam towards her and she disappeared behind the waterfall, the blonde following her in annoyance. As he slipped behind the falling water he gasped as he realised he was in a small room, the rock face curving inwards to make a large hollow. He felt his feet touch solid rock and he stood up on it, the water now waist deep. The rebel noticed a small ledge that appeared to have a whole lot of bottles on it, jutting from the wall. He waded over to it and picked up a medium sized glass jar.

"Shampoo?!" he said with confusion, reading the label. Suddenly the glassy water around him was broken as three Nimons surfaced. He fell backward in surprise, the bottle of shampoo flying through the air. One of the Nimons caught it as he landed in a sitting position in the water. She swam up behind him and poured the liquid in his hair.

"Hey! What are you-" but he was shocked into silence as one of the other Nimons grabbed what seemed to be a cake of soap from the ledge and pulled one of his legs up out of the water, covering it in soap suds. The Nimon above him began to vigorously mix the shampoo with his hair and he growled in annoyance…there goes his hairstyle… He was about to bring a hand up to stop her when her found he had to stop the third Nimon, whose hand was about to slip below his waist. He grabbed it quickly and kicked off the nymph holding his leg. The two fell back and the Nimon washing his hair stopped in surprise.

"NO-ONE goes below the waist!" he said slowly and deliberately. He swam away from the digimon behind him and stared at the three with annoyance.

"I can do this by myself now GET OUT OF HERE!!!" The Nimons were startled by his aggressive words but swam off immediately. The one that was washing his hair remained behind and pointed to the ledge of bottles and then to a cord hanging down by the wall.

"We shall leave but please use the things Lady Naiadmon left for you and when you are done, pull this cord…it will let us know." She swam off before he could say another word and the blonde sighed. He raised his hands to his head and continued working the shampoo in, glad the nymphs had finally left him alone. He smiled to himself as he realised the others must have received the same treatment and wondered how they were doing…or coping…particularly Mimi…

He sighed as the pink-crazy girl once again managed to enter his mind unbidden and he gave up, letting thoughts of her wander through his imagination as he dunked his head under the waterfall to remove the shampoo. He wondered if she was doing the same thing.

Mimi sighed happily as she received the attentions of the Nimons who were washing her thoroughly by a waterfall, surrounded by trees on one side and a high rock face on the other. A large, flat rock was submersed in the lake by the falling water and she sat on it, waist deep in the clear and clean liquid. A Nimon was massaging a sweet-smelling shampoo into her hair and taking her time about it too. The nymph seemed fascinated with the texture of her hair- even Lady Naiadmon was impressed with how healthy it appeared, even though she had been unable to wash it properly in ages.

The pink-crazy girl relaxed completely as another Nimon massaged her shoulders with a herbal body wash, another four each attending to her arms and legs. The one massaging her shoulders came around the front to apply the cleansing oil to her neck. The digimon blushed as she caught sight of Mimi's chest and the sincere girl smiled, winking. The Nimon laughed and handed her the bottle so she could have some privacy. She applied the body lotion to her front and the Nimons suddenly lifted her up and dragged her back under the waterfall, letting the soap and shampoo be washed away with the dirt and grime of her journey. She sighed happily as the water drummed against her skin and the Nimons seemed to understand, leaving her to cleanse herself under the waterfall. She ran her hands through her wet hair, trailing them down her body, her back to the rock-face. Her eyes flicked open as she thought she heard someone gasp. She whirled around and glanced up at the rocky wall enclosing the lake, where she was sure the sound had come from. _Was it just her imagination? Or did she see a blur of blonde hair disappear down the other side?_

Suddenly she heard a faint splash on the other side and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She sighed and shrugged it off as she finished her outdoor shower- the Nimons coming to collect her.

Matt fell back into the water with a heavy splash. As he surfaced again he shook his head and leaned back against the cool surface of the rock wall. He really hadn't been prepared for that…

After finishing his 'shower', he had swum out into the middle of the lake, wondering what he was supposed to do next. He had pulled the cord like the Nimon had told him to, but nothing happened. He had suddenly heard laughing from the other side of the rock-face and having nothing better to do, climbed up the wall to take a peek. He saw some Nimons in the middle of the lake but that wasn't what caught his attention; it was the figure under the waterfall that held his gaze. For the girl showering under the cascading water was none other than Mimi- completely naked! He could only see her back from where he was but it was enough to make him gasp out loud…_god she really was beautiful…_

She had turned around after hearing him and he had ducked to stay out of sight. Doing so, he had lost his footing and fallen back into the water on his side of the rock-face.

Matt closed his eyes and sighed. What was wrong with him?!! It was almost as if he had fallen in love with her or something…

The blonde's eyes flicked open in realisation as it finally hit him what was going on; he was in love with her…he was in love with Mimi!

Ummm….::yawn:: sorry I took so long to get this out. School has just started for me again so I am completely swamped with work! So, do you still like the story? If so I'll continue, if not, I'll just get on with my schoolwork! ^_~ It's up to you guys! =^_^=


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

DESERT SUN: Part 4

^_^ Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here is the next part…I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Mimi Blossoms aka Aeris_15 for posting this on her site. 8-) If you're a Mimato lover ya have to check it out! You rule girlfriend! *^-^*

NEway, I don't own Digimon. Probably never will. If I did there'd be a LOT of changes…^_^

__

Matt,

I trust you enjoyed your shower? You may be wondering what happened to your clothes but do not worry, they are being taken care of; in fact my Nimons are washing them as I write! Because of this, you will be unable to wear them for the festival tonight- not that you would have been allowed to wear them anyway! We ask that you join us at the celebration in traditional costume, which has been left for you under a tree. I know it might seem a little strange but the others will also be wearing similar clothes. Once you are finished dressing, Queen Dryadamon's Drimons will come to collect you and my Nimons will fix your hair. I apologise for messing up your hairstyle but it shall soon be remedied. Please be patient and I shall see you at the banquet!

-Lady Naiadmon

Matt lowered the note that he had found on the riverbank's edge. He was still waist deep in water and glanced around in suspicion as he grabbed the towel left beside the note and scrambled out of the lake. The blonde dried himself quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist, glad he at least had something to cover himself with now. He looked down at the note once again.

__

We ask that you join us at the celebration in traditional costume, which has been left for you under a tree.

Glancing around, he took a few steps forward to stand under the low hanging branches of a nearby tree. The rebel blinked as he caught sight of what appeared to be clothes hanging off a branch beside him. He reached out cautiously and pulled them down, holding them out in front of him.

Oh god…

They had to be kidding…

Mimi stood in the centre of the spacious room, dressed in just a towel, her hair wet and clinging to her neck and shoulders. Although it was actually a cave it was well decorated with flowers and vines and wooden furniture, an incredibly naturalistic room. In fact there was a miniature waterfall in the corner and light streamed down from above, making Mimi feel like a fairy princess as everything sparkled and glittered around her. She removed the towel and dried herself thoroughly, until it was just her hair that was damp. The pink-crazy girl put on the only clothes which had been left for her- her bra and underwear. It seemed that she was to wear 'traditional costume' for the Summer Solstice banquet and the Nimons were rushing around obtaining the things she apparently 'needed'. 

Suddenly three Nimons danced into the room, giggling and laughing. Mimi stood in her underclothes, gazing at them in curiosity as they held out what looked like a white gown.

"You will look so beautiful tonight!" one spoke up, smiling at her. Mimi returned the gesture. A younger Nimon grabbed up a comb and ran behind Mimi. She stood on a flat rock above the girl and picked up the sincere girl's hair.

"I get to brush her hair!" she giggled and another laughed.

"Hey! Who said you get to do that?!" the Nimons began chattering away and Mimi couldn't help but laugh at their banter. They pulled the white gown over her head, which was made of some sort of cotton material. It wasn't see-through, but in the right light it complimented every curve in her body beautifully. It was off the shoulder with long, draping sleeves, common to medieval dresses…in fact it was a lot like one… Golden braid was wrapped around her middle and a Nimon tied it together at the back. Another Nimon kneeled in front of her, braiding another piece like rope, hooking it to the braid around her waist. Once finished, she stood back and let it fall naturally from Mimi's waist to the floor, like a long sash.

The younger nymph working on her hair was finally finished, the sincere girl's hair only slightly damp now. The three nymphs stood back and grinned happily at the girl now in white, the hem of the gown dancing around Mimi's ankles, fluttering in a summer breeze.

She smiled back and one of the Nimons produced a bottle of henna paint. She glanced at the other two who held out flowers, ribbons and tiny paintbrushes for her to see.

"Time to do hair and make-up!" one of them said cheerily.

Matt couldn't believe he was doing this…

He sat in a cave-room decorated with flowers and other things from nature. All the furniture was made of either wood or stone and he sat, slouched, in a chair with his arms crossed in annoyance. A Nimon was happily re-styling his hair and although he didn't think the nymphs would be able to return his hair to normal he was secretly surprised at how well they were doing.

Another Nimon passed the one behind him a bottle of something, which was immediately rubbed into her hands and applied to his head.

"Hey- what's that stuff?!" he grabbed the bottle and read the label.

"GEL?!" A Nimon with a bottle of henna in her hand removed the gel from his grip and placed it on a stone table.

"Yes…gel…now please stay still so I can draw the traditional symbols on your arm!" the nymph said with annoyance, firmly holding his hand down so she could paint it with henna.

"Hmph…Lady Naiadmon said that it was a bad idea to use gel-" he began sarcastically, wondering why she would contradict herself. He was interrupted by the nymph styling his hair.

"Yes- YOUR gel is bad to use…do you know how many chemicals humans put in those substances in the real world?!" she gestured at the bottle. "This stuff is made of herbs touched with a bit of…ah…nymph magic" she grinned mischievously and Matt narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"Huh?" but the Nimons just giggled and refused to answer him. The blonde sighed and leaned back in the chair, thinking about the clothes that he had to wear…if you could call them clothes…

He was given a pair of pants made of some kind of crème-coloured, rough material that didn't itch, but took a few minutes to get used to. They had a draw string at the top and at each of his ankles. He had left the ones at his feet loose, but when the Nimons came to 'help' him, they instantly tied the ends together so the trousers were tight around his ankles. Matt rolled his eyes as he watched the Nimon paint unusual symbols on his body. The so-called trousers looked more like arabian-night type pants…something a genie would wear! Then, the most embarrassing part was the fact he had to wear a loincloth over the top! Like out of a Tarzan movie…it was made of a dark-brown felt-type of material. He sighed mentally. He could live with that and the pants but what was really annoying was the fact he had no top to wear. Thinking that the Nimons had forgotten to lay it out, he asked them, but was surprised to discover that part of the 'traditional' male costume was to be topless! He was also given a strange pendant to wear on the end of a string of leather. The Nimons had tied it around his neck so it hung just above his crest. Matt looked down and as one of the digimon finished painting his right arm, he picked up the pendant and inspected it. It was in a shape that looked a bit like Tai's symbol of courage but had a different pattern in the center. He glanced up, feeling some-one's eyes on him. It was a Nimon, paintbrush held in midair, smiling at him.

"It symbolises the sun during the Summer Solstice." She answered his unspoken question. She giggled. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what else they call the Summer Solstice?" her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Noooo- what?" the blonde asked slowly.

"It is called the 'Honey Moon'."

"The '_Honey Moon_'?" he said with disbelief. He was truly curious now. "Why call it that?"

The nymph couldn't stop grinning as she continued.

"Because it is customary for those who are in love to drink-" she was cut off as another Nimon slipped a hand over her mouth and laughed nervously.

"Ahhh…do not mind her! It is nearly time Matt for you to meet up with the others! The festivities will begin shortly!" the nymph said with worry. "Where is his laurel?!"

The rebel raised an eyebrow. _Wait a second…a laurel?! _

"Here it is!" a Drimon came buzzing into the room followed by some of her friends. She was holding some kind of wreath made of leaves. The digimon made a notion to put it on his head, but the blonde stepped back.

"Oh no…wearing flowers in my hair is where I draw the line!" the forest nymph rolled her eyes and nodded her head. The Nimons closed in on Matt and held him tightly as the Drimon firmly placed the laurel wreath on his head. When the Nimons let go he tried to pull it off but it was seemingly held in place by some unseen force. He whirled around to stare at the Nimon who had been doing his hair. She shrugged.

"I told you the gel contained a bit of nymph magic!" the female digimon grinned. He frowned as he turned back to the Drimon.

"Oh don't give me that look- they aren't flowers! They're leaves!" she said triumphantly, using his own words against him. Matt scowled but was forced into a look of surprise as the Drimons lifted him up and flew him away.

"Now for the banquet!" they cried. "Hurray for the Summer Solstice!"

The Nimons stepped back from Mimi and admired their handiwork.

"You truly are beautiful… and tonight he shall notice too!" one of them spoke up.

The sincere girl looked up at them, startled.

"Who will notice?" she asked, her heart thumping wildly. They couldn't be talking about Matt…could they? But why should she care?

Mimi sighed as they giggled, not answering her question. Suddenly a few Drimon buzzed in and lifted her up into the air.

"Time for the banquet!" they said cheerily. "Hurray for the Summer Solstice!"

They began to fly her towards the door and she closed her eyes in thought. _Why should she care whether or not Matt noticed…but she wanted him to notice…_She felt her heart begin to ache in a way she couldn't describe, a feeling of yearning, wishing. _Oh **how **she wanted him to notice…_

She glanced down in surprise as her crest glowed just below the strange sun-symbol printed on her gown. Sincerity. So she was sincere? But about what? _About how she loved him…as more than a friend…_

She gasped, causing the Drimons to throw her a curious look. Mimi smiled at them in reassurance and they returned the gesture, flying on happily, chattering away between laughing and giggling.

__

Love…but could she be sure? She glanced down at her crest, which began to glow faintly a second time.

'I guess that settles it' she thought to herself, suddenly feeling a warm, aching sensation inside her. A myriad of emotions suddenly swelled in her heart and she thought she would faint from the effects the new, indescribable feeling had on her. _So this is what it feels like…_

Matt whirled around and glared at the Drimons that had dropped him to the ground, back near Queen Dryadamon's throne. They smiled sweetly and ran off giggling.

"Matt?" he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned to see his digimon…or what looked like his digimon…

"Gabumon?" the blonde questioned with disbelief. His digimon blushed and rubbed an arm in embarrassment. It seemed that the Nimons had given him a makeover too. At first glance it was Gabumon, but his fur was all fluffy and the yellow skin which wasn't hidden by fur was covered in henna tattoos of symbols much like the ones painted on Matt's own body. He also wore a leaf laurel around his horn to top it off. What was really amusing though was how the Nimons had some how managed to tie a loincloth around Gabumon's stomach. Grinning at his digimon, the rebel looked him over.

"Lookin' good Gabumon!" his digimon beamed in relief and gestured at the blonde's get-up. 

"You don't look too bad yourself!" they smiled at each other, but before either could continue, they heard some-one yelling in the distance. Matt turned towards the noise, as did Gabumon and suddenly half a dozen drimon flew out of the trees, carrying a rather surprised Izzy.

"Wahhhhooommmph!" the computer whiz was dropped on his backside and he lay there, stunned. The Drimons giggled and flew off, leaving them alone.

"Are you okay Izzy?" Matt raised an eyebrow and offered his hand. The redhead took it gratefully and scrambled to his feet. The blonde held back a snort of laughter as he finally got a good look at the computer whiz's appearance. It seemed that he had been forced into wearing the same type of costume as him…He was wearing no top but large pants like Matt's with a loin cloth and draw-string. He too was wearing a leaf laurel, but after falling to the ground it had shifted slightly to rest at a crooked angle on his head.

"They got to you too, huh?"

"Affirmative" Izzy brushed himself down and finally looked Matt and Gabumon over. He opened his mouth as if to say something but once again they were interrupted.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Let go already! I have wings! I KNOW HOW TO FLY!!!"

"That sounds like Palmon and Tentomon!" Gabumon said worriedly, hoping his digimon companions were alright. He was answered as some more Drimons burst out of the trees, buzzing in the air, carrying Palmon and Tentomon. The mechanical bug struggled out of the nymphs' grip and quickly flew behind Izzy, peering out from behind his back. Palmon was dropped unceremoniously to the ground but was caught deftly by Matt.

"Thanks Matt!" the plant digimon said as the blonde put her down, the Drimons once again disappearing from view.

"No problem Palmon" 

Tentomon dared to venture out from behind Izzy.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah- you can come out now!" the computer whiz grinned and the insect sighed with relief, wandering out in front of them to stand next to Gabumon and Palmon. The two boys had a hard time trying not to laugh as they stared at the costumes their digimon had been forced into wearing.

__

Man, I thought **I** _had it bad!!! _Matt thought to himself, staring at the three. Tentomon and Gabumon, being male, were both dressed similarly to them with laurels on their heads and loincloths round their waists, giving them an almost comical appearance. Palmon on the other hand, looked a lot more… 'girly'…she was wearing a wreath on her head made of flowers…fitting for a plant digimon like herself. She too had had henna tattoos painted on her body and instead of a loincloth, she wore a small white dress with gold braid around the middle. 

"You look really nice Palmon" Gabumon said, grinning from ear to ear. Palmon smiled back.

"Thanks Gabumon! That's really sweet!" she turned to look at them all. "You boys all look great!" she said enthusiastically, receiving a smile from each of them. "Wait until Mimi sees us!"

Matt felt his heart do a sudden backflip in his chest at the mention of Mimi's name. He couldn't wait to see her, he wondered what she was wearing!

"BRILLIANT!" they heard clapping to the side and turned to see Queen Dryadamon smiling brightly at them. About a dozen drimon appeared at her side and surrounded the five of them.

"You are ready for the banquet! Come and join us at the festivities!"

"Hey! Mimi isn't here yet!" Matt protested as a pair of drimon pushed him along.

"Oh she will be…" Queen Dryadamon said mysteriously, causing the blonde to fall silent as he wondered what was up…

****

[A/N: LOL *ahem* this next bit involves a famous line from one of my favourite movies…^_^ I just HAD to put it in here cause it fits so well, and if anyone can tell me what line it is, and what movie it is from, I'll write a fic for them about anything they want [digimon related that is ^_^] BTW Jehana this includes you- figure it out and I'll write that fic for you that I've been talking to you about- you know the one!!! LOL ]

The drimons giggled as they slowed down, gliding on the air. Their loud banter moments earlier had dwindled to excited hushed whispers and Mimi could hear a lot of noise coming from ahead, between the trees. The sincere girl was slowly lowered to the ground by the drimons and they beckoned for her to follow them, heading towards the muffled sounds. Suddenly they stopped and moved aside, letting her peer between some of the trees. Her eyes widened in surprise as she peeked through the leaves to see hundreds of drimons, nimons and some other digimon she assumed were nymphs too, seated around many long dining tables in a huge clearing. She scanned the area, searching for a certain familiar blonde and soon spotted him sitting at a table, front and center, with Izzy and their digimon. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at him, letting her eyes travel over what she could see of him from her hiding place. Although he was sitting down, she could see he was wearing crème-coloured pants and **_no top…_** how she wanted to run her hands down his smooth, pale skin… She sighed. Unfortunately she was too far away to even make out his features- but she knew it was him. Instinct. There was just something about the blonde that set him apart from the rest for her… she could always feel his presence… She was snapped out of her reverie as someone spoke.

"Attention! Attention!" her eyes wandered to Queen Dryadamon, standing at the head of the table her friends were sitting at. 

"We are gathered here today for two reasons, to celebrate the arrival of our friends…" the larger drimon-like nymph gestured to Matt and the others. "And for another reason too…to celebrate the Summer Solstice!" 

A large cheer went up from the crowd of digimon and Mimi looked on in bewilderment, as did her friends, unaware of her presence. Queen Drayadmon put a hand up to try and control the noise. The nymphs quieted down at once.

"Lady Naiadmon has something to say…" she beckoned to the water spirit who glided up to her side, clearing her throat.

"Ladies and…gentlemen" she acknowledged Izzy and Matt, smiling. "Midsummer is the time when all is flourishing. Flowers smell their sweetest, trees are their greenest, faeries are their most playful…" she grinned at the audience, most of whom giggled in agreement. "…and it is the time that nature's lavishness is most acutely perceived. The passion at Midsummer has escalated from the playfulness of Beltane to a more fervent intensity. This being the season of passion, Midsummer is the perfect time to understand our passions, for they are ever so evident in the height of the summer heat…" she winked at Matt who was taken aback. What was THAT supposed to mean??? Queen Dryadamon continued on for Lady Naiadmon.

"It is through understanding and acknowledging our deep pounding passions that we can utilize them correctly. For passion will take us to heights unseen, will fuel our creativity, and bring us into realms unrealized in the logical mind. We are here today to experience this once again not only for ourselves…but this time show the true meaning of passion to our friends" she glanced at their human guests around the table and Matt exchanged bewildered looks with Izzy.

"Unfortunately it seems we are missing one of our new friends…and one of our most important guests this evening…"

Matt instantly knew who she was talking about…Mimi…He felt anxiety gnaw at the back of his mind. What if something had happened to Mimi?! What if she had been kidnapped?! What if…

"She is here M'Lady!" a drimon came running out from between the trees on the other side of the clearing. Matt's heart skipped a beat. He strained to catch a glimpse of the one he had grown to love.

Mimi took a step back in surprise as she realised who Queen Dryadamon was talking about. Her heart skipped a beat and she saw Matt turn around, almost as if he was looking for her. She knew he couldn't see her, although she could see him…

The drimons urged her forward and she stood on the edge of the forest, hesitating between two large oak trees that acted like an arch above her. She gazed around at the huge crowd of digimon…and her friends…waiting for her to make her appearance. Mimi swallowed and stood up straight, trying to quell the nervous flutter in her stomach.

"**Just breathe**" she whispered to herself before stepping out into the open. Out of nowhere a beautiful melody floated up onto the air, carried by a drimon behind her. As she walked forward gracefully, the other drimons started to sing as well, as did the nimons, adding a mystical harmony over the top, the notes twisting and swirling together.

Matt, mouth open, stared at the vision in white walking towards him, her hips swaying seductively in time to the beat the nymphs had created with their unaccompanied song. They were singing in some ancient language unknown to him but he did not care as he focused all his attention on the angelic figure nearing him with every step. Ten metres…eight…six…he counted them down mentally as she came closer, until he could see the detail of her face and the beautiful caramel eyes he wanted to swim in. She stopped right in front of him.

"Hi Matt" she uttered softly, her voice sending shivers down his back.

"Hey Mimi" he replied, his voice sounding strained. Izzy raised an eyebrow but wisely remained silent. A Nimon hurried up to Mimi's side and gently pushed the dazed girl into a chair next to Matt, turning it around so she mostly faced him.

Queen Dryadamon grinned at her best-friend, Lady Naiadmon. She leaned over, never taking her eyes off the two teenagers, and whispered in the water spirit's ear.

"And now the fun begins…."

::grins maniacally:: sorry to leave it hangin' there folks! ::glances around nervously hoping that none of her net friends will jump out and murder her for leaving it as yet ANOTHER cliff hanger [u guys know who u are!!!]:: ^_^ I know I've taken forever to get this part out and I'M SORRY! But y'know what school is like…*shudder* things seemed to have calmed down in my life for a moment so I'll try and finish the next part as quickly as possible, k? Heheh…I already know what's happening next…^_~  


__


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

DESERT SUN: Part 5

Dun dun dun…here is the next part, things start to get _interesting _^_~ and I don't own digimon. ::grins:: How was that for a short intro?! Well…on we go…heheh. ^_^ Oh, BTW..this is the..::sniff:: ::sniff::….last PART!!!! There is also an incredibly mushy, overly romantic kissing scene at the end which even **_I_** find sickening…^_^ Just a warning! =^_^=

Matt laughed loudly at some inane comment Izzy had made, feeling incredibly relaxed as he leaned back in his chair. He hadn't had this much fun in ages…A nimon appeared at his side with a large jug and proceeded to pour a sweet liquid into the glass he was holding. He idly fingered the rim of the cup, realizing it was useless to protest. The nymphs had been refilling his drink all night, whether or not he wanted them to, with a delicious beverage that had left him feeling slightly drowsy…He glanced in Mimi's direction…. Not to mention a bit…aroused… The blonde blushed as Mimi locked eyes with him, catching him staring at her. She smiled and took a sip from her own glass, filled with the same sweet liquid. In fact all of them at the table had been offered it- Matt and Mimi more so for some bizarre reason…The sincere girl opened her mouth as if to say something to him but was interrupted as a nimon grabbed her hand. 

"Come dance with us!" she said cheerfully and turned to the blonde. "You too Matt!" The rebel shook his head but was immediately dragged from his seat by a drimon, as were Izzy and the digimon.

"C'mon- everyone must take part in the celebration!" they were all led out into the middle of the clearing near a roaring bonfire. The sun had set ages ago and the festivities were well underway.

A large circle was made around the fire and Matt found himself holding hands with a drimon and…Mimi. Soon everyone began to move to the sound of a drum, dancing in time to the slow, thumping beat. The blonde turned to look at Mimi and rolled his eyes as if to say how easy or boring it was. She grinned, making him feel dizzy from emotion- or was it that..that…drink thingie??? Matt shook his head, trying to stay focused. Suddenly the drum beat quickened and the circle moved around the fire faster and faster. He soon found he was having a hard time keeping up as the music reached a frenzied pace. The rebel glanced over at the beautiful girl next to him who had her eyes closed as she was whirled around the fire. She was leaning back and smiling, hair flowing wildly about her shoulders. Mimi opened her eyes and locked them in an intense stare with Matt's dark-blue ones. A small smirk was on his face, almost as if he knew something she didn't…all the sounds and movement ceased to exist as they contemplated one another seriously.

"HiiiYAH!" the nymphs came to a grinding halt as the dance finished. They released their hold on Matt, Mimi and the others, letting them stumble wearily back to their seats as some of the more enthusiastic participants joined together for another song. Suddenly their digimon were whisked away by some drimons, hired to play a game of tag. Izzy too was barred from sitting down for a couple of the nimons had taken a liking to the computer whiz and decided to play some kind of 'nymph' game with him. With an endless amount of protesting, he was dragged away by the nymphs, leaving Mimi and Matt alone at their table.

They stared at each other nervously and both grabbed up their drinks for a lack of anything better to do. The blonde gulped down the liquid while Mimi sipped at it thoughtfully.

"What's in this stuff anyway?" she spoke up, startling Matt out of his daydream about her.

"Ummm…dunno, y'know, it kinda tastes like honey…" he said, glad for a distraction. He wasn't sure whether or not it was the drink talking, but just staring at Mimi he felt like taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

Mimi felt flustered under his steady gaze and wondered what he was thinking. He looked almost…hungry for something and there was a wild look in his gorgeous blue-eyes. She felt her face burning up and blew a stray wisp of hair out of her eyes that had fallen out of place after the hectic dancing. The sincere girl went to take another sip from her glass but realised it was empty. She noticed the jug of the sweet beverage had been left just behind Matt on the table. Mimi swallowed and stood, leaning past the blonde and reaching for the jug. She gasped as his hand suddenly came up and latched onto her wrist, pulling her down towards him.

"Ummm.M-Matt?" she whispered, but he remained silent, staring seriously into her eyes. When she received no response she decided to try something else.

"Yamato?" this time his eyes widened in surprise and he pulled her closer until their faces were inches apart. His grip tightened on her arms and she could feel his warm breath dancing over her lips.

"Say it again" he demanded in a whisper.

"Y-Yamato?" Mimi repeated breathlessly. They leaned towards each other and Mimi closed her eyes, feeling her heart thumping wildly against her chest. 

"GUYS!!!!" the two broke away, startled and Mimi collapsed back down in her chair, emotionally exhausted. They both looked towards the source of the noise, eyes widening in surprise as they focused on a familiar figure with messy brown hair and goggles running towards them.

"It's Tai!" Matt said with disbelief, briefly forgetting what was about to happen moments earlier. "TAI!"

"MATT! Buddy!" he yelled. Suddenly the rest of their friends came into view and Lady Naiadmon and Queen Dryadamon appeared at their sides, frowning. They had been watching what was happening between Matt and Mimi and did not appreciate the interruption just as things were about to get interesting…but, the two teenagers appeared to know the newcomers.

"Sora! Joe!" Mimi said excitedly. "And Kari!!"

"TK!!!" Matt yelled over-joyed, running to his brother and scooping him up in a large bear hug.

"I missed you Matt!" the young boy said happily.

"I missed you too, bro!" the blonde replied with relief, glad to see his brother was alright.

"And who, pray tell, are all of you?" Queen Dryadamon said with annoyance.

"Ahem" all eyes turned to a figure standing behind them and everyone in the clearing stopped to stare. Izzy and his digimon, along with Gabumon and Palmon, came up to join them. The figure stepped into the firelight so everyone could see her. Izzy, Matt and Mimi looked on in surprise for standing before them was the familiar figure of Napaeamon, the nymph that had found them in the desert. She began to speak.

"I present to you, the missing digidestined" she gestured to the others. Lady Naiadmon was startled.

"You are the other digidestined?" she questioned in surprise. They all nodded and she glanced at Queen Dryadamon who suddenly grinned.

"So you found them Napaeamon?!" when the desert valley-nymph nodded she clapped her hands together happily.

"Excellent! Did you tell them why they are needed?" before she could reply, Tai interrupted them.

"Well, all I know is the main reason we are here is to find our friends!" he grinned, looking at Matt and the others. His expression suddenly turned serious, a rare occurrence but he still could be counted on in hard times. "But Napaeamon did tell us that you have an enemy that we have come across too?" Queen Dryadamon nodded.

"Yes, I believe you all have met him- he goes by the name of Gurumon" Matt and Mimi looked at each other as their friends appeared to be taken aback.

"Oh maaan, not that stupid floating wizard again!" Tai groaned and turned to look at his missing companions. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow you look great Mimi!" TK spoke up cheerily. The sincere girl smiled. "Thank-you TK, that's really sweet!" the young boy giggled. "You look really nice, isn't she cute Matt?!" he turned to his brother, feeling a weird sense of de ja vu, but instead of replying with 'whatever' as he had last time, he stared at Mimi, hard.

"Yeah she is" he said softly so only Mimi could hear. She blushed and suddenly Matt heard someone snorting with laughter to the side.

"Pity we can't say the same about you Matt!" Tai grinned. The blonde held up a fist. "Hey man, watch it! And since when did YOU look any better?! Besides, Izzy is wearing the same things as me- he looks just as stupid!"

"HEY!" the computer whiz protested loudly. But the two boys weren't listening as they prepared for another one of their infamous fights.

"SILENCE!" everyone was startled into submission as Queen Dryadamon stared down at them with authority. "NO-ONE is to fight tonight! We will discuss our plan of action in the morning, but tonight we are celebrating not only your arrival but the Summer Solstice!"

"The summer what-ice?" Tai raised an eyebrow in confusion and Sora rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain later Tai-" Lady Naiadmon interrupted her.

"Yes, well, this is all nice and dandy but we are supposed to be having FUN! And just LOOK at you all!" she gestured at the other digidestined. "You can not be permitted to join the festivities looking like that! You must get cleaned up!" The water spirit exchanged amused glances with Queen Dryadamon before turning to the captivated audience of nymphs.

"GIRLS?!" the two said in unison and nearly fifty drimons and nimons arose from the crowd, surrounding Tai and the others.

"Uh oh…" Joe raised an eyebrow. "I don't like the look of this…"

The nymphs closed in on them and whisked them away, all protests muffled by their excited chatter. But before another word could be uttered, screaming arose in the distance. The digidestined were set down and suddenly the drimons and nimons began to run, scattering all over the place. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Queen Dryadamon demanded to know as her forest nymphs raced past her in fear.

"What do you think, Dryadamon?!" A voice sneered and suddenly a mystical smoke rose up and twisted into the shape of a familiar digimon.

"Gurumon" Lady Naiadmon growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh no! He must have followed us through the western entrance!" Napaeamon spoke up guiltily.

"Right on Napaeamon! Sharp as ever I see???" he shot at the desert nymph who scowled. Without a second thought the evil wizard raised his hands in the air.

"ATTACK!" almost immediately hundreds of unknown digimon jumped out of the trees. 

"What the hell are they?!" Tai yelled as one breathed fire over the clearing, sending the nymphs running for cover as the trees were set alight.

"No! My forest!" Queen Dryadamon yelled. Lady Naiadmon yelled something in a foreign language to her nimons and instantly they all banded together.

"HYDRO BLAST!" they yelled and water rose up from the river in a tidal wave, crashing down on the blazing trees, putting them out. This act seemed to give the drimons courage and all the nymphs began to fight the evil digimon.

"Razor leaf!" one yelled, spinning around in the air at top speed sending razor sharp leaves in all directions.

"Root whip!" another screamed, her fingers growing longer and snapping around a dragon-like digimon just as Palmon's vines would. 

"Rapid water!" a nimon opened her mouth and sprayed quick shots of water over the evil digimon with the same force as a fire-hose. The digidestined took the scene in, standing stock-still, mouths agape. Tai shook his head.

"Well c'mon guys! Pump it up!" he glanced around at the digimon.

"Yeah- digivolve!" Matt added. The digimon seemed to awaken from their stupor and all stood with determined looks on their faces.

"Agumon warp-digivolve to…"

"Gabumon warp-digivolve to…"

All the other digmon followed suit and digivolved, not once, but twice to reach their ultimate stages.

"Up there!" Tai pointed, getting everyone's attention. Gurumon floated in the air, sitting cross-legged in the midst of it all.

"Ahhh, so you finally noticed me? My how observant you are!" the wizard grinned cockily causing Matt to scowl. Tai narrowed his eyes.

"This time we are gonna take care of you Gurumon!" the digidestined leader yelled. The evil digimon laughed.

"Oh what, you mean like you did last time?!" he continued to provoke them.

"Grrhhhh that's it! You are mean and a big bully! Go get him Lillymon!!!" Mimi screamed with anger. Everyone looked at her with shock, particularly Matt. He had never seen her so mad before. He had seen her angry, but this was _really _mad.

"FLOWER CANNON!" the digimon yelled, sending a bright blast towards Gurumon. He laughed.

"I don't think so!" he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the attack sizzling right past and down into the ground. As the smoke cleared everyone looked around, puzzled. The wizard was nowhere in sight. Matt whirled around as he heard Mimi scream and felt his heart lurch into stomach. She was floating in midair, held in a death grip by Gurumon himself. She struggled against the black smoke enveloping her, holding her still. The wizard stroked one of her cheeks. "My what a pretty thing you are, maybe instead of killing you I'll just keep you for myself" he kissed her neck and stared at Matt, grinning as the girl shuddered. The blonde narrowed his eyes. _He was purposely trying to provoke him!_

"That's it! You're going down!" Matt growled. "Go Metalgarurumon!" the large wolf was about to pounce when Gurumon pulled Mimi in front of him, holding her close. He let his hands questionably slide down Mimi's body and around her waist, hugging her to him.

"Let me go you pervert!" she screeched. The evil digimon ignored her.

"C'mon! Attack me! I'd like to see you try while I'm holding this pretty little thing…" the wizard said, kissing the sincere girl's neck again. The digidestined all stopped and looked at one another. He had them there…there was no way they could attack him without hurting Mimi in the process. He laughed triumphantly.

"SAND STORM!" a voice yelled from behind the wizard and suddenly a whirlwind of sand whipped up around his head, blinding the evil digimon. He dropped Mimi as he clawed at his face, letting her crumple to the ground in a heap. Matt ran to her side and pulled her into his arms. Gurumon vanished and then reappeared again, eyes glowing red with anger.

"Rgghhh...Who dares fight me?!"

"I do!" Napeamon stepped into the open. Suddenly Queen Dryadamon and Lady Naidamon stepped forward.

"As do we!"

"We have had enough Gurumon! EARTH!" Queen Dryadamon shouted.

"FIRE!" Napaeamon followed suit.

"WATER!" Naidamon screamed with her friends. The digidestined watched in awe as the three attacks combined and crashed into the wizard, forming an energy field around the evil digimon. He struggled against the chain-like fire, water and earth. "Rggghhhh you will pay for this! You really think these cheap attacks will hold against me?!" everyone watched in fear as the attacks began to bend and deform under his magic, reaching breaking point. The three nymphs turned to the digidestined.

"Please! Help us!" Napeamon cried.

"Yes- now is your chance to attack!" Lady Naiamon continued. The teenagers looked at one another before all pointing towards the evil digimon. "Go Get him!" they yelled at the same time to their digimon.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial arrow!"

"Meteor wing!"

They all began to yell out their attacks and one after the other aimed them at the wizard.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted. _He'll pay! _The flying digimon thought angrily about what he did to Mimi.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon howled, feeling Matt's rage as his attack flew towards Gurumon.

"NOOOO!" the evil digimon screamed as all the attacks converged on him at once, just as he escaped from his chains…although not fast enough. He dissolved into thousands of data shards and disappeared over the horizon. Matt watched Tai do a little victory dance, giving Sora a high five. Lady Naiadmon watched with her forest friend.

"Hmmm…those two look promising." She winked at Queen Dryadamon. The blonde wondered what they were talking about when Mimi stirred in his arms.

"Matt?" 

He grinned. "Hey Mimi!" she looked around worriedly.

"Is he gone?" the rebel put on a serious expression again.

"Yeah- he's gone, we won." He smiled and tenderly brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again…." Before Mimi could say anything, Queen Dryadamon clapped her hands.

"I think it is time to celebrate!" she said cheerfully, obtaining several curious glances from the other digidestined as a cheer went up from all the nymphs. 

"This truly has been a memorable Summer Solstice!!!!"

****

EPILOGUE

Matt sat next to Mimi on a blanket on the ground, looking up at the stars. He leaned against a tree as he watched Tai once again try and stop the nimons filling up his glass with the same sweet beverage he himself had drunk earlier. The blonde smiled as their leader failed miserably and once again succumbed to the nymphs' will, Sora's cup being filled to the brim also. Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder why they are so persistant- they did the exact same thing to us!" she observed the scene.

"Yeah- it's almost as if they are singling us out from the others…" Matt spoke up, trying to ignore the fact he was alone with Mimi. Or so he thought…someone laughed to their side and the two turned to see Lady Naiadmon and Queen Dryadamon deep in discussion.

"Who would have thought these digidestined had never heard of the Honey Moon?" the water spirit shook her head in amusement. Matt's eyes widened as he recalled hearing that phrase before.

"Honey Moon?" Mimi whispered to Matt. He raised an eyebrow.

"One of the nimons told me it is another term for the summer solstice…she was about to tell me something else but then another nimon cut her off…" he fell silent as Queen Dryadamon began to speak.

"Yes- I cannot believe they are unfamiliar with the term! After all, it is a historical event in their world that is the very roots of modern day marriage practices known as 'Honeymooning'…Back in medieval times the Summer Solstice was called the 'Honey Moon' because mead, made from fermented honey, was drunk as an aphrodisiac!"

Matt began to put two an two together…an _aphrodisiac?! _Mimi's eyes widened in disbelief as she too seemed to realise what had been done to them- and what _was _being done- to Tai and Sora! It was Lady Naiadmon who spoke it out loud.

"Yes and to think these teenagers have no idea we are giving them the same aphrodisiac to drink!" the water spirit giggled. Matt and Mimi looked at one another, wide-eyed. Queen Dryadamon sighed.

"Even so, after all that, nothing happened between that blonde boy and the girl named Mimi. If only those other digidestined hadn't arrived when they did…it is so obvious the two are in love!" the two nymphs began to walk away, leaving Matt and Mimi in total shock.

"Matt I-"

"Mimi…" both stopped and started, staring at one another. Matt was the first one to fill the void.

"Remember what…I was about…to do…before the others…arrived?" he said hesitantly. Mimi smiled nervously and looked down.

"Yes, but I- I don't-" she was cut off as he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. For the briefest moment she felt incredibly euphoric, in a state of utter bliss, and felt disappointed when he pulled away slightly. They stared at each other.

"I thought I should finish what I started…" Matt whispered, leaning over her. He glanced at her lips again and without realising it, moved forward once more, almost as if a magnetic force was pulling them together. As his lips touched hers a second time, Mimi slid her arms up around his neck and laid back down on the blanket, loving the way it felt to have Matt lying with her, arms around her waist. He traced a wet line across her lips, demanding her to open her mouth. Mimi complied and ellicted a muffled moan as his tongue entered her mouth, stroking her own tongue tenderly. The sincere girl twisted hers around and let it dance into his mouth, rewarded with a groan of pleasure from Matt. He pulled away slightly and moved down, kissing her neck gently, before whispering in her ear.

"I love you Mimi" she smiled and let instinct take over, sucking on the skin of the blonde's neck. He gasped and made a gruff sound as she whispered the words he only heard her say in his dreams.

"I love you Matt" she replied and then giggled, destroying the moment.

"What?" he lay on his side and played with a tendril of her long, flowing chestnut hair.

"I can't help but think that this never would have happened if I hadn't gotten dehydrated." Matt frowned for a moment. "All the time you were unconscious I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for letting you get that way"

"It wasn't your fault, I never told you how I was feeling." She whispered softly. Matt looked into her eyes, remembering everything that had happened.

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry" she said simply, her sadness evident in her eyes as tears glistened over the caramel surfaces.

"What for?" he asked, remembering she had said the same thing when she had first woken up from her dehydrated state.

"For complaining, being a brat…for everything. I'm sorry that we argued, I didn't want you to hate me" he watched guiltily as the tears finally ran down her smooth cheeks.

"Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you thought I hated you?" when she nodded he sat up and drew her into his arms, kissing the tears away.

"I don't hate you Mimi- I never did. In fact I felt the exact opposite" he blushed. "I guess that is why I yelled at you, I didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling…I was also worried about TK" he said hurriedly, trying to get off the subject of his feelings. "When you passed out like that and Izzy told me what was wrong I cursed the sun in every way I knew how!"

Mimi began to smile and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder as she stared up into his azure eyes. "If I were you I would thank the sun!"

"Huh?" Matt felt confused by her words.

"Do you think we would even be here if it wasn't for the sun dehydrating me?" she smiled, gesturing at their entwined bodies. He kissed her on the mouth, letting his warm breath mix with hers. The rebel pulled away slightly, azure eyes locked with caramel as he whispered, brushing his lips against her own.

"Then I thank the Desert Sun"

~~THE END~~

*blinks* dude, I actually finished another story! WHOOOPEEE! ::dances around like a maniac:: not to mention that I finished this last part within twenty four hours of Part 4! DAMN I'm good! ::stretches fingers and leans back in chair:: so, what did ya think? I thought it was an incredibly sweet, mushy ending…*feeling sick* …but It s'all good! ^_^


End file.
